


Reset

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kneeling, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Washington Capitals, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of sloppy penalties, Alex takes Tom home to help centre him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset

When Tom got out of the showers, Ovi was waiting for him, frowning slightly. Tom’s shoulders drooped, but he nodded before slipping off to put his suit on.

Mike was just finishing up when Tom came sulking in. “You alright?”

Tom could only nod as he started sliding on clothing, frustration radiating from his body.

“You headed straight home?” Mike asked.

Tom shook his head, keeping his eyes focused on what he was doing. “I’m going back with the captain tonight.”

Mike let out a low whistle. “Shit.”

“Yeah.” Tom mumbled, sliding his jacket on.

Mike gathered his stuff and waited for Tom to finish. They walked out together, Mike clapping him on the back as they parted ways at the changing room doors.

Ovi stood silently, his back straight as he waited for them to finish saying their goodbyes. His hands were tucked into his pockets, looking on in a carefully neutral expression.

When Mike was gone, Tom felt small. His shoulders sagged as he followed his captain to the car in silence.

As they drove, Ovi kept his eyes on the rode, lips pressed into a thin line.

“I’m sorry.” Tom said quietly.

Ovi’s knuckles whitened as he clutched the steering wheel, then loosened, eyes carefully fixed on the road. “I know.” He said, his voice not unkind.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Ovi’s house was dark and quiet. They hung up their coats before heading to one of the guest bedrooms.

Tom’s eyes flicked towards Ovi’s bedroom, the door shut firmly across the hall. He knew better, Ovi didn’t bring teammates into his bedroom. Well, there might be one exception to that rule, but no one ever talked about it on the team.

Ovi noticed him looking and placed a hand on his neck, guiding him into the spare bedroom, turning on the lights. Inside was a queen sized bed, a TV hanging on the wall in front of it, and a large ornate chair in the corner with a little side table next to it.

The chair was fitting for its purpose and tailored to Ovi’s personality. It was large and well decorated with carvings, yet cold and uncomfortable. Flashy like everything in Ovi’s life, but not allowing for ease, much like the task they would set forth to achieve tonight.

Ovi turned to look at him. “Strip.” He commanded, voice low and smooth.

Tom nodded and began undressing, folding all of his clothes meticulously. He didn’t take his time—he knew he’d be scolded for that—but he didn’t want to leave a mess for his captain either.

When he reached for his briefs, Ovi grabbed his wrist and shook his head, nodding to the chair in the corner.

The quiet was the worst part. Tom was used to Ovi’s big personality, loud voices and constant jokes in the locker room. This was different. This was scary.

Having sat down, Ovi motioned for Tom to join him. Tom slid to his knees between Ovi’s spread legs. He had been here before and knew his place tonight. Tom lowered his eyes and waited to be told what to do.

Ovi stared at him for a long time. Tom tried not to fidget, keeping his back straight, hands in his lap. Finally, Ovi sighed. “Do you know why you’re here?”

Tom nodded.

“Out loud, Tom.” Ovi’s voice was stern. Tom flinched.

“Yes Captain.”

Ovi looked down at him. “You’re going to kneel for me. Until I decide that you are done. Do you have any questions?”

Tom hesitated, eyes still lowered. “Are you going to punish me?” he whispered.

Ovi let out a heavy sigh, “I don’t think that is what you need tonight.”

Tom pressed his eyes closed and sucked in a shuttering breath. He adjusted himself so he was kneeling properly, eyes still lowered, and leaned his head awkwardly against Ovi’s thigh.

Ovi was sitting up straight in the chair, watching Tom maneuver himself how Ovi expected him. It wasn’t comfortable and it wasn’t beautiful to watch. Because of Tom’s size, he had to tense his muscles to keep himself in position.

If anything, Ovi was impressed with how humble Tom was being. It was easy to forget how young he was because of his size and ability to stand up for himself and his teammates on the ice.

Ovi hadn’t needed a prompt from management to collect Tom tonight. He had seen the regression in the last couple of games, the frustration that was building. Tom was one of the younger players on the team, but was also one of the few who responded well to kneeling.

Tom’s body started shaking after fifteen minutes from the exertion of the position. His breathing had become uneven, but Ovi could tell he was trying his best. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through Tom’s hair, but he couldn’t. Tom needed this.

Tom flexed his thighs, trying to get blood flowing through them properly again. He let out a low moan, followed by a shuddery breath, but didn’t dare complain. They pressed on.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Ovi asked finally.

Tom shuddered. “I lost control.”

“When?”

Tom hesitated. “For a little while now.”

Ovi smiled, knowing Tom couldn’t see it. Had Tom said just tonight, they probably would have to continue this for a while longer before Tom realized his mistake. Instead, Tom was recognizing what he had done wrong.

Ovi reached out and ran his fingers through Tom’s hair. Tom let out a shuddery breath. His body was tense, all his muscles working and aching to keep him in his taxing position.

“I think we’ve done enough for tonight.”

Tom let out a sob and nodded his head. Ovi reached over and pulled a couple tissues from the table next to him. He gently lifted Tom’s face and wiped away his tears. Tom nodded gratefully.

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Ovi asked, letting kindness seep into his voice.

Tom shook his head. “Can we stay like this a little longer?”

Ovi raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Of course.”

Tom shifted a little and flinched. “Can I sit on my butt?”

Ovi smiled. “However you’re comfortable, Tom.”

Tom shifted again, almost toppling over because his legs were so numb. He scooted closer and sat cross legged.

Tom let out a heavy sigh, his muscles relaxing as he lowered his head more comfortably onto Ovi’s inner thigh. Sitting this way made it easier to lean against his captain.

He stayed like that for a couple moments, testing out the new position. Then he closed his eyes, shoulders sagging, slumping against Ovi.

Ovi smiled and allowed his body to relax a little too. He reached down and ran his fingers through Tom’s hair, nails dragging against his scalp. Tom hummed.

It seemed almost comical to Ovi, seeing Tom like this. The big enforcer on the ice looking so small for him now.

“I keep forgetting how young you are.” Ovi said quietly.

Tom let out a huff.

Ovi kept looking him over. “We keep forgetting, the whole team.”

They said nothing.

“We are going to try to be better for you Tom, but you have to be better for us too, okay?”

Tom groaned and buried his face into Ovi’s thigh. He pulled back and looked up at Ovi. “Yes.” He said, eyes heavy and tired.

Ovi smiled. “Good. Come on, you ready for bed?”

Tom smiled and blinked slowly. “Yes Cap.”

Ovi helped Tom stand and get into bed. Ovi fussed around him, making sure he was tucked in properly, that it was the right temperature in the room, asking if he wanted extra clothes. Tom shook his head and pulled the sheets tight around himself.

Ovi looked at him fondly. “We have at practice tomorrow, I’ll wake you up at 6 and we’ll have breakfast.”

Tom frowned. “Practice is at 10.”

Ovi paused. “So should I wake you up earlier?”

Tom huffed. “What are you making for breakfast?”

Ovi crossed the room to the door. “Eggs?”

Tom considered it. “With bacon?”

“Maybe.”

“And sausages?”

“Don’t push it.”

Tom snorted, a smile playing at his lips. “Night Cap.”

Ovi flicked off the lights. “Night Willy.”

[end]


End file.
